Romeo & Cinderella
by Aquamante
Summary: Ellas están enamoradas pero sus padres piensan que esa relación es una abominación. "Para evitar una tragedia como la de Julieta tomaré el papel de Cenicienta y tu eres la persona que me salvará". Un One-Shot como mi primer fic, inspirado en la famosa canción de Vocaloid "Romeo x Cinderella", protagonizado por mi pareja favorita. ¡Disfrutenlo!
-¡No vamos a permitir eso, Michiru!- Gritó su madre enfadada

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Michiru- Habló su progenitor, su voz era áspera y autoritaria debido a la molestia.

Apenas hace unos momentos Michiru había llevado a Haruka a su casa con la intención de hacer frente a sus padres sobre sus gustos y su relación con la rubia. Todo fue en picada desde ese momento.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

-Buenas Noches, Papá, Mamá- Una joven de cabello aguamarina cruzo la puerta principal seguida de una muchacha un poco más alta de cabellos dorados y se dirigió hacia los mayores que se encontraban sentados sobre los lujosos sillones de la sala- Ella es Haruka, la chica de la que tanto les he hablado.

-Buenas noches, Sr y Sra. Kaioh- Haruka habló con un ligero temblor en la voz, se sentía nerviosa- Encantada de conocerlos.

El mayor la examinó de abajo a arriba y frunció el ceño, desde hace unos días que sospechaba lo que su amada y única hija ocultaba.

-Así que tu eres la famosísima Haruka, mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti- Sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de desagrado- Iré directo al grano, no quiero que mi hija este con alguien que la arrastre a sus abominables gustos.-

-Es una muchacha muy joven pero me siento decepcionada de que nuestra hija haya escogido una mala influencia.-

-Señora, Pero…-

-No hay nada más que decir- Le interrumpió el mayor- Dudo mucho que un monstruo como usted pueda darle algo positivo a mi hija, Así que ahora, vayase.-

Haruka se estremeció ante la crueldad de las palabras del papá de la chica que amaba pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer irse, su rostro permanecía neutro. El cabeza de la familia Kaioh procedió a avanzar hacia ella y propinarle un golpe que enrojeció la piel.

-¡Haruka!- Michiru emitió un quejido y corrió hasta ella, la rubia le regalo una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Sueltala!- Ordenó su madre mientras halaba con brusquedad del brazo de la chica. Sus padres, literalmente, echaron a Haruka de la mansión.

-Haruka ... -

 **fin Flashback**

-¡Maldita Sea!- Gritó una frustrada rubia mientras se sentaba en la acera ubicada no muy lejos de aquella lujosa mansión- Al parecer las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que imaginé en un inicio, que complicado.

Allí sentada en la acera se quedo un momento en silencio y saco del bolsillo del pantalón su móvil.

 _Para: Sirena_

 _Esta noche deja la ventana de tu balcón abierta antes de acostarte. Tus padres no me quieren cerca de ti pero eso no me va a impedir luchar por tu amor, es posible que esta noche tú y yo tengamos algo de diversión._

Una vez enviado el mensaje de texto procedió a ponerse de pie, sacudió un poco su pantalón y dispuso a emprender el viaje a su casa.

-Diversión…-Musitó con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

La heredera de los Kaioh se encontraba preparándose para dormir, en su mente las duras palabras que su padre le había dicho a Haruka rondaban una y otra vez.

-No es como si ella fuera de verdad alguien malo…-susurró para si misma.

Unos minutos después sintió un golpe en su ventana, Michiru saltó de sorpresa pero luego recordó el mensaje que había recibido unas horas atrás. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al balcón.

-¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?- Ronroneo la rubia a su oído.

Su rostro, pálido por naturaleza, se tiño de un delicioso carmín, sus labios apenas se abrieron para dejar escapar un "si". La rubia ingresó a la habitación tomando la mano de la heredera para que esta la siguiera, Ahora estaban ambas en la cama, Haruka sobre Michiru, las tiras de la pijama fueron deslizándose por los delicados hombros de la aguamarina. Michiru temblaba ligeramente bajo el contacto de las tibias manos de su rubia amada, sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados y el carmín intenso se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas.

-No estoy acostumbrada a los sabores amargos- gimió- Por favor se amable…-

La rubia le sonrió, con una mano aparto unos cuantos mechones del rostro de su amante.

-Encajes negros, Alguien quiere ser traviesa esta noche, ¿no?-

El carmín en las mejillas de la joven Kaioh se intensifico y en su mirada el deseo se hacía presente, dándole la valentía de rodear el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos y halar de ella para besar sus labios casi con urgencia. La dueña del cabello de oro se separo lentamente de aquellos labios y se aventuró a explorar su cuello, dando pequeños besos mariposa, haciendo gemir de placer a la heredera. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó los labios de Haruka y sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Michiru, deslizó una mano hacía su zona más sensible.

-Ha-Haruka…¡Aahh!- Fue lo que atinó a decir cuando sintió un dedo entrar, presa del placer, la dueña del cabello de mar mordió su dedo índice, sintiendo las embestidas que cobraban cada vez más fuerza. Haruka se acercó a su oído y allí soltó su aliento tibio.

-Eres una mala niña...- Mordió el lóbulo de su amor- Prepárate, esto puede dolerte un poco.-

Michiru asintió y a continuación todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapó, Haruka había introducido otro dedo más, dolía, sentía que iba a partirse pero rápidamente ese dolor fue reemplazado por placer.

-M-Michiru ... -

-Aahh…Haru…Haruka- Sus manos se hundían en el cabello rubio de forma desesperada, el orgasmo vino a ella golpeándola con fuerza.

El silencio de la habitación era roto únicamente por el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas. La rubia se incorporó sobre la cama.

-Hey, Mich, ¿puedo mostrarte algo?- La joven extendió su mano derecha hacia la aguamarina, sobre la palma reposaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo color rojo. Michiru se animo a abrir la caja y al ver su contenido sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Michiru ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

La aguamarina guardó silencio, sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada inquieta de su amante.

-¡Si!- mordió su labio inferior en un gesto sensual mientras la rubia procedía a colocarle el anillo.

-Vamonos lejos, Cenicienta, no dejaré que tengas un final como el de Julieta.- Los orbes esmeraldas de la rubia mostraban determinación. La heredera sonrió calidamente.

-Confío en ti, Romeo, tu eres quien me salvará de ese trágico final.-

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad y sellaron la noche con un beso.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Michiru, si no te apuras llegarás tarde a clase- Exclamó su madre fuera de la habitación.

-Date prisa- Esta vez la voz fue de su padre.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, el padre procedió a abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija, encontrándola vacía.

-¿Q-Qué? –Musitó la dama llevándose las manos a la boca- M-Michiru…-

Allí sobre la cama se encontraba una pequeña nota, para sorpresa de ambos, se leía:

 **Romeo x Cinderella.**


End file.
